An internal combustion engine is known in the art, in which an exhaust purification catalyst is arranged in an engine exhaust passage and a hydrocarbon feed valve is arranged upstream of the exhaust purification catalyst in the engine exhaust passage, a precious metal catalyst is carried on an exhaust gas flow surface of the exhaust purification catalyst and basic exhaust gas flow surface parts are formed around the precious metal catalyst, wherein the exhaust purification catalyst has the property of reducing NOX which is contained in exhaust gas if a concentration of hydrocarbons which flow into the exhaust purification catalyst is made to vibrate at an amplitude within a predetermined range of amplitude and with a period within a predetermined range of period and has the property of a storage amount of NOX which is contained in exhaust gas increasing if a vibration period of the hydrocarbon concentration is made longer than this predetermined range, and wherein a first NOX purification method is performed, the first NOX purification method being configured to purify NOx which is contained in the exhaust gas by injecting hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon feed valve with a period within the predetermined range of period (for example, see PTL 1). In this internal combustion engine, further, a particulate filter for trapping particulate matters in the exhaust gas is arranged inside the engine exhaust passage downstream of the exhaust purification catalyst.
On the other hand, an internal combustion engine is also known in the art, in which a temperature increasing control, configured to increase a temperature of the particulate filter under a lean air-fuel ratio in order to oxidize and remove particulate matters trapped on the particulate filter, is performed. In the internal combustion engine which is described in PTL 1, temperature increasing control can be performed by injecting hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon feed value so that an air-fuel ratio of the exhaust gas which flows into the particulate filter is made lean.